


Dark Paradise

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, SO FLUFFY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a beautiful drawing and because Derek deserves nice things<br/>http://theteenagehorror.com/post/85523216456/commissioned-work-for-swingsetindecember</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Paradise

There are days when no one can find Derek.

After the first couples of those days, as the whole pack tried to tear him a new one, Derek points out that they could have called him, if they were so worried, but that he’s not going to tell them where he was or where he’ll be.

Those are his days.

 

Spent in Laura’s studio in an abandoned part of Beacon Hills, where there is only the strict minimum : a cupboard for his mugs and his tea, another one for Sir Pounce-a-lot’s food, a mini-refrigerator for their milk and a kettle, a soft looking couch and a dock for his MP3 player.

You know, to plug it once the battery is dead.

Those days, he picks the jeans that he has been wearing ever since his growth spurt stopped - they’re soft and solid and comfortable, just long enough to cover his feet but not enough that he trips over the hem - and his sweater, the one that used to be beige and fitting until Laura washed it with her red, cheap shirt and it came out pinkish and shapeless.

As far as he’s concerned, there is nothing more relaxing that to start his Me-Day playlist while he prepares his tea : pouring the water to the sound of Erik Satie’s “Gymnopedies”, preparing the little ball of tea to hang on the rim of the cup, letting the cat meow over the music to ask for his own food …

Just that, and he already feels better, more in touch with himself, with his wolf. He can practically purr at the sensation, tilting his head to the side until he can rub his cheek against his own shoulder before pouring the water in the mug.

He leans forward, letting the vapor wash over him like a ghostly caress, mixed with the scent of whatever tea he picked - today it’s a rosehip and hibiscus blend, and it’s soft and tangy.

It makes him think of his great grandmother and of her rugelach - a part of his brain reminds him that he should find the recipe to make them for the pack, something tells him that Scott will love them because they’re so sweet and crunchy.

Sitting on the couch, Derek has this routine of first sitting on his own feet before sitting “normally”, his long legs stretched in front of him. Sir Pounce-a-lot uses his legs as a training ground, walking and stretching and jumping back and forth, and Derek looks into space, letting the emptiness wash his mind, and the music filling it with happier thoughts.

His playlist is, truth be told, a complete and utter mess : Satie is followed by P!nk and Lana del Rey (what?), followed by Nat King Cole. Mozart follows, briefly, just a “Little Night music”, and Bastille then proceeds to fill his ears with a song that strikes a little bit close to home but he doesn’t really care because the reminder of what he, truly, lost in the fire is all around him anyway.

An acoustic version of a Katy Perry song that he found on Youtube follows, and it’s soft, and close to a lullaby, and Derek closes his eyes, letting himself enjoy an impromptu nap as his cat jumps on his lap, burying his fuzzy head into the softness of the sweater.

And in this moment, he’s at peace.

——

The rugelach : http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/a/ac/ChocolateRugelach.JPG/250px-ChocolateRugelach.JPG

Derek’s playlist :

1\. Erik Satie - Gymnopedie (I have a preference for the first one but they all fit)

2\. P!nk - Sober

3\. Lana del Rey - Dark Paradise

4\. Nat King Cole - When I fall in love

5\. Mozart - Little Night Music, 4th Movement

6\. Bastille - Things we lost in the fire

7\. Glee Cast - Wide awake


End file.
